


Beach

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: More necessary shopping.





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> from luxken27's summer mini-challenge, prompt: 'water'
> 
> Sept 22, 2013.

Athrun had been the one to invite her visit Orb. So Meyrin couldn't really understand why Cagalli, of all people, was dragging her around to buy beach-wear. With a full complement of guards, even! Though Cagalli was probably used to them-- and Athrun was stuck in a meeting. 

Meyrin wondered if they'd go in the water as well or just stand around looking awkward on the beach. She nearly opened her mouth to say something, but Cagalli cut her off with her arms full of swimsuits. Cagalli smiled. Meyrin had no idea what to do. 

So she went with it.


End file.
